


The Two Saltwives

by MayorHaggar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ironborn Culture & Customs, Myranda and Violet free Theon for real, Pregnancy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Ramsay sends Violet and Myranda in to seduce Theon as part of his torture, they make a different choice that leads to a very different life for Theon and both girls.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Myranda (Game of Thrones)/Violet (Game of Thrones)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Two Saltwives

Theon was wary of the two girls from the moment they entered the cellar Ramsay had him locked in. They were both beautiful, but it would be just like Ramsay to use such beauty as an elaborate method of torture. He couldn’t trust them.

“Come with us, Prince Theon,” the blonde said.

Even when they freed him from his bonds and started guiding him towards the door, he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. The brunette took a long look at the bed set up in the room, but the blonde was focused only on the door.

“I still don’t like this,” the brunette said. “This isn’t what Ramsay wanted us to do.”

“No,” the blonde agreed. “He wanted us to seduce the prince, get him aroused, and then he’d come in and torture him.” Theon shuddered at that revelation. “But to do that, he’s leaving us unsupervised for a time. This is our best chance to get away, Myranda.”

“Why should we get away, Violet?” asked the brunette, Myranda. “Ramsay’s always been good to me, ever since I was eleven.”

“And eventually he’ll get bored of you, and throw you to the dogs,” Violet said. “You’ve seen what he is, Myranda. You won’t live long if you stay here. None of us will. But Theon can help us. Can’t you, prince?”

“I can?” he mumbled. He didn’t feel like he was capable of helping himself these days, much less anyone else. He hadn’t felt that way since he first began to realize that his occupation of Winterfell was doomed, and his time as Ramsay’s captive had only furthered his loss of confidence.

“You can,” Violet said. “You can take us back with you to the Iron Islands, where Ramsay can’t reach us. We can be your salt wives.”

Salt wives? Salt wives reminded him of Pyke, of home. But it had never really been home for him, had it? Not after his father’s rebellion had been crushed and he’d become Ned Stark’s ward and hostage, at least. Winterfell had been the closest thing to home he’d ever had, and he could never go back there, not after what he’d done. Could he really take these girls back to Pyke with him and go back to his old life? Would he be welcome on the Iron Islands? And even if he was, could he fit in there, or had his time in Ramsay’s cellar changed him too much?

Theon didn’t know the answers to any of those questions. He didn’t know what awaited him on Pyke, or how broken he was after his time in captivity. But the one question he did know the answer to was what was in store for him if he remained here, or if he took too long trying to make up his mind and Ramsay caught him. And knowing the answer to that one question made all the other uncertainties irrelevant. Anything was better than this.

“Aye,” he said. “Let’s go.”

\--

“Come back to bed, Theon.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he muttered, finishing the letter he’d been writing to his sister. She’d been expecting him to oppose her when he returned, but was surprised when he’d actually backed her claim to the Seastone Chair. His support and agreement with her stance on the lack of benefit to raiding the North, especially as someone who had spent most of his life living there, had helped her fight off their uncle Euron’s attempts to gain control, and so his sister now ruled the Iron Islands. She was welcome to deal with all the burdens of ruling; Theon was quite happy living the life of comfort.

His time as Ramsay’s captive seemed a lifetime ago now. He knew that and his failures at Winterfell had changed him, stripped him of much of his previous vanity and arrogance, but they no longer consumed his thoughts as they once did. His two gorgeous salt wives had a lot to do with that.

Violet, the lovely blonde, was waiting for him in bed, completely naked. Her belly was just beginning to show signs of pregnancy, but that didn’t make him any less attracted to her. It was proof that he was free of Ramsay, that he was alive and whole. And he could admit he was already looking forward to Violet’s breasts getting bigger. But that would have to wait. For now, he would have to be content with her gorgeous body as is.

The former servant of House Bolton had been the one to find her courage and set all of this up, and she had taken to life on the Iron Islands immediately. She seemed happy in her role as Theon’s salt wife, but he supposed that was only natural given Ramsay’s obvious insanity.

She grinned and crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to come join her in bed. He did so, but she yelped in surprise when he rolled her over onto her stomach and began to rub his cock against her firm behind.

“Give me just one minute, love,” he said, grinding against her. “Then I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

“Don’t keep me waiting,” she whined. And he didn’t. Her pert arse was as pleasing as ever to him, and rubbing against it got him hard in no time. 

He thrust into her, making her grunt as she was penetrated. He was pretty sure her noises of pleasure had been fake or at the very least exaggerated when they first started doing this, but he was confident her satisfaction was genuine these days. Not only had he gotten his confidence and his physical strength back, he’d learned her body, learned exactly how she liked to get fucked.

Violet was a good little submissive woman in bed, as most salt wives were. She liked being taken by her man just like this, so Theon didn’t worry about her enjoyment at all as he pounded her from the back. Besides, he could hear her moans and groans even muffled as they were with her face pressing against the pillow. She loved getting fucked like a bitch, and though Theon in general treated her far more kindly than most salt wives were treated, he had no problem fucking her much like he’d used to with the whores in the winter town outside of Winterfell. The success of his efforts was evident with how loudly she moaned every time his hips smacked against her. Sure, she’d moaned every time they’d been together, but the moans were louder and more genuine now. There was no need for her to put on an act, to pretend she was enjoying herself to boost the ego of the man she relied on to protect her. Over the past few months, Theon had learned how much more satisfying it was to make a woman moan for real.

“Yes, my prince!” she cried, though it wasn’t exactly distinct with her head in the pillow. He’d gotten pretty good at figuring out what she was saying when her mouth was muffled though, whether it be by a pillow, a gag or even his hand. She was a kinky one; she was into things that most of the whores wouldn’t have been up for even if you offered them double their usual rate. “Fuck me! Fuck your salt wife!”

Theon pounded down into the pretty blonde, making her squeal into the pillow as he drove his cock into her without hesitation. She had saved him, along with Myranda, and he would always be grateful that they’d done so, but that didn’t mean he treated her any gentler in bed. She probably would have been disappointed if he had anyway. So Theon used her as he wished, filling her up with his cock and rocking her face-down body across his bed. He thrust into her and kept on thrusting into her, not stopping or slowing down even as he felt his release approaching. 

He was under no obligation to pull out or to warn her about what was to come. Obviously it didn’t matter since he’d already impregnated her; his seed had done its work. But even if that wasn’t the case, she was his salt wife now, his to fuck as he pleased. If he wanted to cum inside of her, he would cum inside of her. And as it happened, he very much felt like cumming inside of her.

Violet’s high-pitched squeal was easily audible even through the pillow. The blonde loved feeling him shoot his seed inside of her. Of course she also loved it when he did it in her mouth, or on her rear, or across her face. Basically she liked taking his seed inside of her or on her skin, whenever and wherever she could get it. It was no surprise she was carrying his child in her belly.

She remained face-down in the pillow long after he’d stopped cumming and pulled out of her. He briefly considered grabbing her and pulling her into his side to warm his bed while he slept, but he found he quite enjoyed looking at her as she was now, face-down on the bed, her pert bottom on display and some of his seed dripping out of her and onto the bed beneath her. He’d leave her be for the moment. Maybe she’d cuddle up to him in his sleep. Maybe he’d be ready for a second go by then too.

\--

“Get up.”

Theon slowly opened his eyes, and blinked up to see Myranda sitting on top of him. She was straddling him, rocking her hips back into his cock. He could feel that he was already fully erect, so he figured she might have been at it for awhile already. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Violet was still asleep on the other side of the bed. She’d rolled over onto her side now, and her head was resting against the pillow as she dozed. She looked oddly innocent in her sleep, which was in complete contrast to the filthy-minded salt wife she was when she was awake.

A hand grabbed him by the jaw and forcibly turned his head to the side. Myranda was glaring at him, but her anger seemed odd considering she continued to rock her body back into his and hump his cock.

“Don’t look at her right now,” the brunette said fiercely. “Look at me now.”

“I’ll look at you any time you want,” he said, grabbing her by her skinny hips.

“I want your cock,” she said bluntly. “And I’m gonna take it.”

“You won’t hear me say no,” he said, smirking at her. “Just be gentle with it. I’ll be needing it back when you’re done.”

“Just shut up and let me fuck you,” she said, in no mood to deal with his attempts at humor.

He knew Violet had been the one to push for them to free him, flee from Ramsay and escape with him to the Iron Islands. Theon didn’t know her entire history, but he knew that she’d been a companion of Ramsay since she was young. Either she hadn’t been able to see him for what he was or she simply hadn’t cared, but either way she’d been reluctant to go along with Violet’s plan. Theon wasn’t sure why she’d ultimately decided to help, but he was very glad she had. And not just because Ramsay probably would have caught him otherwise. She was a great fuck, just as great as Violet but in a different way.

He would say it had taken Myranda time to warm up to him and to her new life, but the truth was that she hadn’t warmed up to him at all. She didn’t really like him; she mostly just tolerated him most of the time. But she had urges just like anybody else did, and she knew he was the one to come to if she wanted to satisfy them. And not just because she was his salt wife, and having her get plowed by anyone else would make him a joke among the Ironborn. He was equipped to give her what she needed.

What she needed was very different from what Violet needed. Violet liked to be fucked, to have him use her roughly and treat her like any other salt wife. Myranda was not a fan of submitting to anyone, and the few times he’d tried to take control had gone poorly to say the least. She liked to be on top, she liked to be the one doing the fucking, and she wasn’t happy doing it any other way. Theon could have fought her on it if he really wanted to, but he never saw much incentive to do so. He did owe her for freeing him, after all, so it seemed wrong to complain if she was a little more aggressive in bed than he was used to. Okay, she was a lot more aggressive, but the point stood. And he kind of liked it, truth be told. He loved fucking Violet, but he’d be lying if he said laying back and letting Myranda do all the work didn’t have its advantages.

One of those advantages was immediately apparent as soon as she raised her hips and slid down onto his cock. She so rarely looked happy or content in everyday life, at least not outwardly for him to see, but she definitely enjoyed getting on top of him and taking his cock into her cunt. That little half-smile on her face did funny things to his cock.

Another advantage was simply that it was damn hot to watch her at work. Myranda knew what she liked and she took it. She didn’t care that she had come here to the Iron Islands as his salt wife, that she belonged to him as far as their customs were concerned. In this bed she was the one in control, and Theon was okay with that. He got to watch her thin, sexy body move up and down on his cock, got to feel her tight cunt wrapped around his cock, and got to watch her cute breasts bounce as she rode him. Some other Ironborn men might think him weak for allowing a woman to mount him like this, but those fools didn’t know what they were missing. Theon would let this demanding little brunette ride him any time she wanted.

His hands wrapped around to grab her arse, which she did nothing to stop. As long as he didn’t attempt to impede her progress she was generally fine with him getting a little handsy, and he exploited that here. He held onto her cute cheeks but didn’t actually try to take over and bounce her on his cock. That was generally what happened when he put Violet on top of him; he’d basically fuck her from the bottom until he decided to roll them over. But with Myranda he was happy to stay passive and let her fuck herself on his cock.

Myranda didn’t do slow or gentle; she probably would’ve bit his head off if he even suggested the idea of slowing down, not that he had any interest in doing so anyway. She was all about bouncing on his cock with as much momentum and aggression as she could, almost as if she wanted to slam down onto him hard enough to bruise his skin. Sex with his brunette salt wife never lasted long. It couldn’t; their bodies simply wouldn’t be able to handle it. That was fine with Theon. He embraced it, and he was happy to enjoy it while it lasted.

She slammed down onto him as hard as she could, hard enough to shake the bed, hard enough that Theon couldn’t understand how Violet still managed to stay asleep, heavy sleeper though she was. But the pregnant blonde did not look up, did not open her eyes, did not react in any way as Myranda took what she needed. 

“AH!” Myranda cried out. She threw her head back and groaned as she began to cum around his cock. Theon groaned as well; how could he not? She was tight already, but that tightness became nearly unbearable when her cunt squeezed him like this. He knew it wouldn’t be long now before he joined her. Myranda was no longer bouncing, but she kept moving. Now she rocked her hips back and forth on him, grinding herself on his cock. 

Theon grabbed onto her hips more firmly as he felt his own release approaching. While he was happy to let her get on top of him and do the fucking if that’s what she wanted, he wasn’t going to let his seed go anywhere else but inside of her cunt, not until he was sure she was carrying his child. He wasn’t sure why she wasn’t pregnant yet; he’d certainly spent inside of her often enough. If anything she’d taken his seed in its intended place more often than Violet had, since she didn’t enjoy getting it across her face or in her mouth like the blonde did. But that was no matter. He would just continue to fill her with his seed as often as he could, and eventually she would grow pregnant just like his other salt wife.

Myranda said nothing as he began to cum, but she didn’t try to raise her hips off of him either. She continued to rock her hips on him, slower now, her ferocity dying down after her orgasm. He let go of her after he was spent, and she gave a sexy little wiggle of her hips before she pulled off of him.

“I hope you don’t plan on being gentle with me after you finally get me with child,” she said moments later. She had left the bed and was already gathering her clothes so she could return to her own bedchamber. There would be no cuddling with her; there never was. Myranda wasn’t the cuddling type.

“Gentle? With you? You’d kill me in my sleep if I tried,” he japed. Though he wasn’t sure if it was actually a jape, come to think of it.

“So long as we understand each other,” she said, slipping back into her smallclothes. “I’m still gonna be fucking you just like that, getting on top and bouncing and using your cock to satisfy me. That’s not changing no matter how big my belly gets.”

“I would have it no other way,” he said. He watched her walk out the door, chuckled at her predictable behavior and rolled over, spooning his body up behind the still sleeping Violet.

His two salt wives couldn’t be more different, but Theon grew to enjoy those differences more with each passing day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
